My Friend Johnny
by Aubrey Savannah McDonald
Summary: OMG I LOVE AND MISS YOU JOHNNY! REST IN PEACE! XOXO FOREVER AND ALWAYS -Z. D. J. LOTS OF PEOPLE MISS YOU! YOU WERE A BIG IMPACT IN OUR LIVES AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! :P :) :D xD


I smile at the thought. Well, I do now. Not when I was younger, right after "It" happened. What? You don't know about what happened to poor John Granger?

Well, I'll tell you. And, just to say, I don't laugh about what happened. I laugh at the good memories we had.

John Granger was the most amazing boy to walk this planet. He was smart, had lots of friends, and was an excellent guitarist. He was top-knotch on his grades and everybody loved him.

How could I have gotten it so wrong?

He told me one really bad night, the worst Friday night of my life, the truth of his life. There was a lot of stress going on and his parents were yelling at each other a lot. He said he was done. He said he had no importance. He said he didn't deserve to live.

One day his best friend told me something. He told me that John thought I was annoying. I lost my temper at John. So I told him I didn't care if he died. I didn't think he would take it quite so literally.

Five minutes after I typed it, I began to regret it. When he came online and saw what I had to say, he shut me out. By the time I was ready to apologize, forgive, and forget, he was gone. And I was never able to forgive myself.

It was on a regular old Thursday. We had P.E. and I was running. I always loved to run. I never ran again after that though. We went through regular warm-ups and played a game. It was just never the same.

Once we got back in from recess (Recess was right after P.E.) we saw something was wrong with Mrs. Marsh, our 6th grade teacher. She was sitting in her old, black swivel chair, head in her arms. The phone would be on the floor if it weren't for the curly cord.

Silently, we all took our seats without being told to. If crazy, fun, loving, loud Mrs. Marsh was upset, we should be worried. And we were. My first thoughts about John that day was, "_Where is John today?" _and then, "_Boy, wait until John hears about this!" _Pity I never got to tell him.

Wednesday night, John took his father's stress pills and took them, one after another, after another until the bottle was completely empty. He killed himself. I blamed myself, (And I still do) because I told John to go kill himself. I will never forget John.

When I went to go pay my respects to the Granger's, I heard yelling inside. "IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LEAVING THE BOTTLE WHERE HE COULD REACH IT! My poor, poor, baby. My little Johnny...". Mrs. Granger's voice trailed off to unstoppable tears.

"Teresa...I miss him to. And it isn't my fault John killed himself."

"YES IT IS! IF YOU HAD BEEN A GOOD FATHER MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE BOTTLE WHERE HE COULD GET IT!" Mrs. Granger threw something very violently across the room. It smashed against something.

I backed away from the door. I shouldn't have heard that. I would pay my respects another day. But I never did. I could never go back to the Granger household ever again.

The weeks and months flew by, and time blurred. Everywhere I looked, I noticed this space where he should have been. His desk, his house, the playground. I couldn't stop seeing him.

One day it was worse than the rest. The pain, the longing, the misery, the grief just doubled up inside of me and exploded. Good thing it was recess. I raced to the bathroom. I couldn't stop crying and throwing up. I was mumbling things through my tears and between the upchucks. What I mumbled is unclear to this day.

When I finally stopped, I heard my name being called. I whipped around, half expecting to see the angel of John. The other half of me felt like throwing up again. I saw an amazing flash of white light. I breathed in. Was I holluctinating? Or was that a teddy bear, beckoning me to follow him in the doorway?

Once I got outside, the fresh air hit me like a punch in the stomach. The queasy feeling returned. I choked up. My vision blurred. I passed out, my head hitting the black-top.

I woke up just as everyone was calling my name. I reached to touch my head. The ground had liquid on it. Red liquid. I sat up like a bullet. My blood was pooling on the school black-top! Ha! Might have just died right then and there if the ambulance didn't show up. And, frankly, I didn't care if I died. Heck, I would be with John!

And, so, that's the true story of my friend John Granger.

(Note: I didn't use John's real last name xD)


End file.
